Rewriting Destiny
by biyaku
Summary: Christopher inherits the job as headmaster of a military school in North Carolina, Rory goes lives with him for the summer. And sees the less expected person. And yes it's a Trory. Anyway enjoy, please RR. [Status: Discontinued]
1. Unexpected Accident

Rewriting Destiny 

Date: August 6, 2002

Author: Arrowspike

E-mail: ai@sennenki.net 

Pairing: Tristan and Rory

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers/Setting: Sometime after Run Away, Little Boy. Summer before Senior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Ash, Marelyne, and the ones I made up. Although I really wish I own Chad Micheal Murray.

Summary: Christopher inherits the job as headmaster of a military school in North Carolina. And invited Rory to spend the summer there. Enjoy.

Part One: Luck Come Crashing Down

**Author's Note:** After Tristan has left causing Paris' dislike to decrease, Rory and Paris became really good friends. Rory and Dean are still dating---

---In Star's Hollow, a park one summer after noon---

"Admit it, you have feelings for Jess," yelled Dean. 

"Dean I…" Rory explained. "No Jess and I are just friends."

"Maybe that's why you think but I know he has more then that in mind," spat Dean. 

Rory notice that people are starting to stare at them, "Please, Dean." She begged. 

"Can we talk about this some were else."

"You still didn't answer my question, Rory"

"No, Dean I love you, you idiot."

"The last time you said it was just to get away from Triscuit."

"When did Tristan get into this?"

"Why did you kiss Jess?"

Rory who was speechless, and confuse at Dean's pace of the conversation looked up at her boy friend shocked. "Are we breaking up?"

Dean looked down at this feet, "What do you say?" Rory didn't answer, he continued "Remember last year? When we broke up and you told me that you loved me? It was cause you just wanted to get away from Accountant Boy? You never loved me, did you?" 

Rory's eyes widen as tears feel from them. "Dean when did you get an idea like that."

Dean looked at her and they locked eyes. Rory saw hurt and anger in his eyes. He took a deep breath, forced a smile and finally said "I think it's best if we do break up. You're confuse yourself about who you have feelings for." After those words Dean walked away immediately not daring to turn back. 

"Dean," Rory called after him. But he showed no sign of turning back. "Please can we work this out?" Now Dean was running. Rory stood there with disbelieved of the event that just took place.

The heart broken girl made her way to Luke's. Rory wiped her tears before walking in. "Luke, I need the phone, k?" Without even Luke answering she picked up the phone and called Lane.

"Kim Antiques" an answer came from the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Kim. May I speak with Lane?"

"Lane is at the Library with Henry. Is there anything you'll like me to tell her?"

"No thanks. Bye"

Hangs up.

Rory decided to go home. "Luke!"

"Rory? How come I didn't see you come in?" asked Luke turning to her.  

"Coffee to go" Rory demanded. 

"Well considering that you didn't come here begging for coffee this morning…"

"Thanks" said Rory as she grabbed the cup of coffee as she left.

Lorelai walked in. "Coffee!" 

"No!" yelled Luke. 

"Come on, pleassssssssssseeeee," Lorelai pledged. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top."

"I don't like cherries," said Luke dully. "What happened to Rory? She looked like her dog dyed."

"My Rory?! She was perfectly fine this morning I woke up and when she left to see Dean…" Lorelai trailed off. "Oh My God! That's it DEAN! He must have did or said something." 

"Wait were are you going?" asked Luke as she headed out the door. "Gilmores," said Luke rolling his eyes.

---Gilmore's House---

Rory popped on her bed crying. Dean's word echoed in her mind. _'You never loved me, did you? Did you… did you… did you?'_ Then she was awoken from Dean's words by the hard yet high sound of the doorbell ringing. _'Oh who might this be?' _Rory said to herself as she got up from her bed walking to the door.

"Paris?!" Rory said in surprise. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Is this a bad time? Cause you invited me over on the phone yesterday night. I told you that the copies of the Romeo and Juliet play we did came in, you said you wanted a copy of them. So you told me to come over at 2 p.m. now it's 1:55. So I guess…" said Paris who was cut off by Rory.

"Yea sure come in," said Rory. As Paris walked in she finally notice Rory's long face and puffy eyes. 

"Rory are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," said Rory.

---Lorelai across the street in front of Doose market---

Lorelai glared the boy, who was 20 ft. in front of her. She is going to find out what Dean did to her, once she get her claws on him. Running across the street there was one destination nothing else on earth mattered to her at the moment, she failed to notice the car coming, as it hit her. Lorelai fainted falling to the ground. 

**Author's Note:** Yes I know it's short, but I wanted to know what you think and your suggestions or feedback before I continue. Please e-mail me yingmei@sennenki.net  for suggestions.


	2. onesixth of Chapter 2

Rewriting Destiny 

Date: 

Author: Arrowspike (http://sennenki.net)

E-mail: ai@sennenki.net 

Pairing: Tristan and Rory

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers/Setting: Sometime after Run Away, Little Boy. Summer before Senior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Ash, Marelyne, and the ones I made up. Although I really wish I own Chad Micheal Murray.

Summary: Christopher inherits the job as headmaster of a military school in North Carolina. And invited Rory to spend the summer there. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:** I'll like to thanks you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm really glad that you guys liked it. Also I'll like you to know that I have nothing against Jess. Jess is cool, but not offence to Jess-fanatics but Jess only was put in the series because Tristan left. But for a fact I know that in real life, replacements in real life don't work out. Trust me, I've been there, you know falling for someone just because they remind me of someone I really like, it was really unfair for me and that guy. 

And sorry for the delay. I'm having a writer's block.

And a few notes to my readers…

Nora: Thank you for you very kind review. Yes I know something like this is very likely to happen on the show.

Jenna: Thank you. Yes I know, I try to write stuff not so common.

And to all: No I won't kill Lorelai. She's injured badly, needs time to recover.

Once again, I'll like to thank you all for the great reviews.

Part 2: Escape For The Summer

---Gilmore House---

Rory and Paris sat on the couch as Rory breathed heavily over her tears. 

"So mind telling me, now" said Paris.

"Dean… and…I just broke…" said Rory trying to form sentences over her tears. "We broke up. He…found… found out that I kissed Jess…"

"What?!! You kissed Jess."

"I'm a terrible person. I kissed a guy I didn't even… some how kissing Jess was kinda like last year, at Madeline's party when…" Rory trailed off, coming to realization on what she was saying, and _who_ she was saying it to. 

[Author's Note: In case you haven't been playing attention or never saw that episode, in season one. Rory and Dean broke up on their 3 month anniversary and Rory went to Madeline's party the next day. Tristan's girl friend dumped him at the party. Rory and Tristan talked. They both called their ex idiots. Then Tristan kissed Rory and Rory kissed him back.] Paris noticed Rory's face filled with regret, and decided not to questions Rory any further. Their moment of silence was broken by the phone ringing. And to Rory's surprise it was right under the coffee table. _'First time this month I could find the phone less then 30 seconds'_, thought Rory still bitter.

"Hello"

"Rory, you mother got hit by a car and is the hospital now," said the voice on the other end, which belong to Luke.

---A Hospital in Stars Hollow---

"Mom!" screamed Rory as she ran in the room. 

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry guys. But this is all I could write. I really need help with this hospital scene. Please e-mail me, ai@sennenki.net


	3. Author's Note

To All Readers,  
  
I'm very sorry, but I have lost interest in writing this fanfic. I will be starting a new GG fic, and yes of course it's Trory. But I'm not sure is it any time soon.  
  
I have too much on my hands right now. The Digific, and the TP fics. Anyway if any of you would like to carry on this fic please e-mail me ryu@shaolyn.net  
  
Gomen nasai, Lady Eros (a.k.a. Arrowspike, vixxi, Xue Long, and whatever my pen name I used to have) 


End file.
